


The Writers Quit! We Have No Script! I AM GOD NOW: A Post Canon Tale

by fromkansaswithlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also relatable because it wants a nap, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Fix-It, I promise, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not all tagged characters play a large role, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rated teen for swearing, SO, The Empty | The Shadow Being an Asshole (Supernatural), idk how to edit, that should be fun, we've suffered enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromkansaswithlove/pseuds/fromkansaswithlove
Summary: Dean is happy. He cleans Baby till she shines. Sam and Cas have just gone for a second, Charlie is inside. Everything is perfect. Or it was. Until a long haired brat calling himself Sam's son crashes into his life.As it turns out Dean's life isn't perfect. Because he's dead.Set after season 15. More info in author's note
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Charlie Bradbury/Kara (Supernatural: Optimism), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Writers Quit! We Have No Script! I AM GOD NOW: A Post Canon Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written fic before nor have I seen the finale. I’m only on season 14 but this is what I know SPOILERS (duh)  
> Cas sacrifices himself to them empty after confessing his love for Dean. Dean stands there like a lump but then cries, drinks Hella and is generally sad boi. Jack is now god, chuck is a human. Mary, Eileen, Rowena, Charlie are all dead (way to kill your women -_-) so last episode there is some lucifer shit who cares. and dean DIES?! Uhh then Sam grows old with some random woman whom I’m sure is lovely but is not Eileen played by the ABOSULUTE QUEEN Shoshanna Stern so what. Even. Sam has a kid. The end. What a fucking stupid ending pardon my French.

  
“Smoke on the water and fire from the sky” Dean Winchester sings under his breath as he lovingly wipes the last of the soap off Baby.

“There ya go Baby. Now you just need some wax and you’ll be perfect.”

“Not that you aren’t perfect already,” Dean adds with a chuckle and a light pat to the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean turns to his work bench, littered with tools, rags, and 6 different kinds of car wax—only the best for his best girl. He selects the rim wax and crouches down by Baby’s front wheel, rag in hand, and begins to polish the hubcap.

Then CRASH!! The sound of breaking branches startles Dean out of his meditative state.

  
“What the _fuck_?” Dean stood up and looked that the trees at the edge of the lawn where Baby was parked.

  
“Ouch” said the trees. Dean picked up a wrench.

  
“Who’s there?”

The bushes rustled then parted to reveal… “Sammy?!” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Sam it had to be. Who else would have such stupid floppy hair as a kid?

  
“Uhhhh” The boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow “I’m not Sam. I’m Dean. Sam’s my dad.”

Dean dropped the wrench.

  
“What the _FUCK?! DAD_?” he blurted out then looked apologetically at the kid, who on closer look did not really look like Sam.

Sure he was tall and gangly and had stupid hair but his skin was much darker and his hair curlier.

“Uh sorry about the cussing, kid. Now could you please explain why you’re walking around with my name?”

  
The kid chuckled “It’s fine Uncle Dean. You are my Uncle Dean right?” he glanced at Dean under his bangs in exactly the same way Sam used to.

Dean stared at him blankly _Uncle? What was going on? Sam has just popped out to the store with Cas. He wasn’t married. Certainly, didn’t have a kid. Dean would have remembered…right?_

Suddenly Dean felt cold. Something was wrong. Really really wrong. _Who was this kid?_ He shook himself. No sense in letting whoever—whatever this was know he was on to them.

He smiled. “So Sammy finally got laid! That’s great!” _Oops prolly not supposed to talk about sex in front of this kid…if he is a kid_. The kid looked pained. Dean cleared his throat.

“uhh so if Sam is your dad. You won’t mind if I give him a call real quick will you?” The kid looked, if possible, even more pained.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea—”

“Of course it is!” Dean smiled as brightly and fakely as he could as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He glanced around for a weapon. The wrench was only a few inches away from his foot but he had to move slow. Who knew how fast this thing could move? Why now? Things had been so good for so long.

In fact… when was the last time I had to gank anything? Dean couldn’t remember. The feeling of wrongness increased.

He unlocked his phone and hit the call icon, swiped to Sam’s number and swiped, bringing the phone to his ear. He threw another smile to the kid who looked nervous. _Good_ Dean thought. He brought the phone to his ear and listen to it ring. And ring. And ring.

Then Sam’s voice mail rang out tinny in his ear “Hey, you’ve reached the cell of Sam Winchester. You know what to do.” Dean hung up and frowned at his phone. _what the fuck? That was weird he and Sam always picked up each others calls…maybe he ran out of charge…_

  
“Guess I’ll try Cas then. He’s with your ‘dad’” The kid huffed a sigh.

“Could you please listen a moment. I need to tell you something—” Dean held up a finger.

“In a sec buckaroo. Just lemme make this call” he swiped on Cas’s number. Cas always picked up. Always. But…

  
Dean listened to the phone ring.

And ring and ring.

And then a gravely voice spoke “This is my voice message box. Make your voice…a message”

Dean swore under his breath. Something was up. He’d have to go in the house and warn Charlie. She was in there tinkering away at who knows what on the computer “ _It’s coding Dean!”_

  
Dean turned to walk up to the house and the kid called out,

“Don’t! please Uncle De—please Dean. Please let me explain it will be so much worse if you don’t let me explain”

  
_A threat_. Dean could work with that “Oh yeah?” his smiled turned dangerous “Ok then why don’t you explain then” The kid sighed and scrunched his brow in a very Sam like way but it’s not Sammy spawn. It’s something else

  
“I don’t have all day.” Dean prompted

  
“Well…you see…ummm. I’m not sure where to begin.”

  
“Why don’t you try at the beginning. Like how you got into my yard.” The kid glared. Dean had to hand it to him he was doing a great job at pretending to be a son of Sam.  
“Well. I was looking through some old stuff of Dad’s and well. I found this book. And I know I’m not supposed to muck around with Dad’s stuff cuz it can be really dangerous ‘n stuff but this looked fine. It wasn’t locked up. So I… I opened it. And started reading…and well it was so cool! It was a book about how to visit other dimensions! Like so cool! Dad never lets me read stuff like that. But as I said it looked fine. So I looked at the chapter for heaven cuz like it’s Gramma’s birthday today and I thought maybe…I dunno if I found her I could bring a message back to Dad. So. So I set up the ritual it was so easy just some chalk and salt and—”

  
“Get to the point kid!”

  
“Well it worked! Except. I’m not with Gramma I’m with you. So something must have gone wrong somewhere but…”

The kid continued to chatter, but Dean was no longer paying attention. _Heaven?! This was heaven? No way! But then why did he feel so weird. Why did Sam and Cas not pick up? why had there been no word from Charlie in_ … He couldn’t remember.

Dean couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Charlie or his brother or Cas or the last time he’d even been inside or or or  
He felt like he was drowning. He couldn’t breathe. This had to be a dream. Some trick of the creature… this can’t be real… this can’t be happening

  
Dean turned and ran to the house, yanked the door open and walked though…

only to find himself back on the lawn next to Baby.

He took a deep shuddering breathe. It was fine.

Everything was fine. He’d been dead before. He always came out of it.

He just… he just needed…

  
He turned to the kid, _his nephew?_ who was looking at him with worried sympathy.

Dean gave him a tight smile.

  
“Ok kid. I believe you. But why didn’t Sam get me out of here? Sam or Cas or…” His voice trailed away. _Why couldn’t he remember, damn it!_

  
The kid’s face fell.

“Uh… I.. I don’t know how to say this but…but uhhh you and Cas have been dead for almost 17 years…”

  
Dean felt sick to his stomach.

_Cas is dead? Why couldn’t remember?! He had to remember!_

The kid, his nephew, reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm and with a blast of pain Dean remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh lemme know how it was? I have a whole plot set up I just need to write it. Keep me honest y'all. I want to finish this. also if any detail is not canon compliant that's cuz I haven't seen it yet so just ignore it? unless it's glaring? in which case let me know?


End file.
